Vivre de ton absence
by TwoLoversSasuNaru
Summary: Clint n'est plus qu'une loque, l'ombre de lui-même. La raison ? Pietro est mort et Clint doit accepter d'y faire face. Natasha et Wanda l'y aideront et bien d'autres.
Hello tout le monde. Voici mon premier OS sur le fabuleux pairing Hawksilver. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire.

C'est un OS assez long, vous allez voir.

Je suis obligée de dire que non Clint et Pietro ne sont pas ma propriété, ils appartiennent tous les deux l'un à l'autre et aussi un peu à Marvel (voire beaucoup).

Sur ces bons mots : Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ferme des Barton

Le réveil sonnant 6 heures extirpa Laura Barton de son sommeil. Elle papillonna des yeux un moment puis se tourna vers la gauche du lit et y contempla une place vide. Elle poussa un soupir désolé en se levant et passa sa robe de chambre en soie violette. Depuis combien de jours, ce scénario se reproduisait il inlassablement ?

Elle se levant aux aurores et trouvant une place désespérément vide de son homme. Elle pouvait dire la date avec exactitude en vérité, c'était depuis son retour de la Sokovie, depuis que les Avengers avait ramenés un des leurs mort. Depuis que Clint avait vu Pietro se sacrifiait pour qu'il vive, depuis qu'il avait passé une partie du vol du retour a fixé ce corps sans vie à ses côtés avant que des hommes du Shield puissent l'amener dans un reposoir. C'était alors Wanda, la jumelle de Pietro qui s'était enfermée avec son frère dans cette pièce refusant que quiconque entre avec elle. Tout ça, toute cette dernière partie, elle le savait de Natasha parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui explique pourquoi son mari ressemblait dorénavant à ça.

Laura descendit dans la cuisine et trouva Clint, les yeux dans le vide, fixant une image que lui seul pouvait voir. Son mari passait ses journées à errer. Elle se levait le matin, son homme était déjà éveillé depuis elle ne savait combien de temps et contemplait le vide assis dans le canapé, puis pour les repas, il se déplaçait vers la table, échangeait quelques mots avec ses enfants puis ses yeux retrouvait le vide et l'après-midi, il était assis sur le perron et comme où qu'il aille, le vide le retrouvait ou il retrouvait le vide.

-Bonjour chéri. Dit elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il réagit à peine se contentant de passer brièvement sa main sur la sienne. Elle ferma les yeux, désabusée et commença à préparer la table du petit déjeuner. Ses enfants allaient bientôt se levaient et après la course commençait jusqu'à leur départ à l'école. Une fois, cela fait, elle alla levait Nathaniel, le changea puis passa dans les chambres de Cooper et Lila pour les réveiller.

Les deux grands descendirent et allèrent faire un câlin à leur père pour le saluer. Ce dernier répondit à leur étreinte avec un sourire triste. Lila le prit par la main et l'amena à table, Lila avait compris que son papa allait vraiment mal alors elle s'en occupait. Tous les matins, elle le traînait à la table du petit déjeuner. Sa fille lui parlait avec joie n'attendant pas spécialement de réponses. Clint grignotait en l'écoutant d'une oreille qu'il essayait attentive. Pendant ce temps, Cooper engloutissait son repas et Laura donnait le biberon à Nathaniel.

Puis la ronde continuait, Laura gérait tout, ne pouvant rien demander à son mari tant ce dernier était écrasé par une tristesse qu'elle ne savait quantifier. Son marathon se terminait quand les enfants était dans le bus, il lui restait alors juste Nathaniel. Elle le posait alors dans son couffin et passait au ménage guettant du coin de l'oeil Clint, son Hawkeye qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même.

En début d'après-midi profitant de la sieste de son dernier et du fait que son mari était sur le perron, elle se saisit du fixe et composa le numéro de portable de la meilleure amie de son homme.

-Clint ? Dit l'espionne en décrochant.

-C'est Laura, Natasha mais je t'appelle à propos de lui.

-Toujours aucune évolution ? Demanda la blonde, sa voix trahissant son angoisse

-Toujours enfin il adresse quelques mots aux enfants mais à moi aucun. Il n'est pas avec nous, il est là physiquement mais j'ai l'impression que pour le reste, il est toujours là bas. Fit-elle sa voix se cassant

-C'est un mauvais moment pour lui. Il a vu un jeune homme mourir pour le sauver. Il a vu une jumelle perdre l'autre moitié d'elle même. Il a vu,un coéquipier, un ami tombé au combat.

-Viens le voir Natasha s'il te plaît. Dit Laura dans un souffle.

L'espionne resta un moment silencieuse au téléphone puis reprit la parole.

-J'avertis Fury, j'informe Bruce et j'arrive. Je serai là ce soir.

-Merci.

Laura sourit soulagée et raccrocha le combiné. Elle n'informa pas son mari et continua à vaquer à ses occupations de femme au foyer et de mère.

Elle était entrain de s'avancer sur la préparation du repas de ce soir quand ses enfants rentèrent.

-Rentre papa, il fait froid dehors. Dit Lila en tirant son père par la main.

Il se leva et rentra pour retrouver la canapé. Sa fille attrapa le goûter que sa mère lui tendait et vint s'installer en face de son père s'asseyant sur la table.

-Tiens papa. Dit-elle en lui tendant une feuille. J'ai dit à ma maîtresse que mon papa était très triste en ce moment car il avait perdu un ami . Et elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que je comprenne que la mort d'une personne qui a une place spéciale dans notre cœur, ça fait très mal. Et avant de partir, maîtresse m'a donné ce poème pour toi.

Clint regarda la feuille mais ne put se résoudre à la prendre.

-Lis à papa, ma puce. Dit-il s'en voulant de ne pas arriver à cacher son incommensurable tristesse à ses propres enfants. Les faisant vivre avec l'ombre d'un père.

Natasha dans l'entrée s'arrêta en entendant Lila commençait à réciter et fit signe à la jeune fille avec elle de patienter avant d'avancer.

-« Toi c'est un mot  
Toi c'est une voix  
Toi c'est tes yeux et c'est ma joie

Toi c'est si beau  
Toi c'est pour moi  
Toi c'est bien là et je n'y crois

Toi c'est soleil  
Toi c'est printemps  
Toi c'est merveille de chaque instant

Toi c'est présent  
Toi c'est bonheur  
Toi c'est arc-en-ciel dans mon cœur

Toi c'est distant…  
Toi c'est changeant…  
Toi c'est rêvant et esquivant…

Toi c'est pensant…  
Toi c'est taisant…  
Toi c'est tristesse qui me prend…

Toi c'est fini.  
Fini ? Pourquoi ?  
Toi c'est le vide dans mes bras…  
Toi c'est mon soleil qui s'en va…  
Et moi, je reste, pleurant tout bas. »

C'est beau, hein papa ?

-Très ma chérie. Viens là. La gorge serré Clint enserra sa fille de ses bras.

Natasha sourit faiblement et fit son entrée.

-Salut tout le monde !

L'archer se retourna en sursautant et se retrouva face à sa meilleure amie. Il se leva instantanément et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis là. Dit-elle en répondant à son étreinte.

-Tasha, je suis content de te voir.

-Je ne suis pas seule.

Elle se détourna de Clint pour lui montrer la jeune femme à l'entrée et l'archer se figea un moment avant de la prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

-Wanda, merci.

Wanda et Clint avaient un lien particulier depuis la mort de Pietro. La sorcière rouge adorait cet homme pour qui son jumeau avait décidé de se sacrifier.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda t-elle presque maternelle.

Il lui sourit tristement ne répondant pas. Un coup discret à la porte retentit. Laura ouvra et se retrouva face à Bruce, Tony et Steve.

-On a amené des provisions pour remonter le moral de notre archer national. Dit Tony en rentrant dans la maison.

Clint se retourna vers Tasha surpris.

-J'ai dû dire à Bruce que je filais, il était avec Tony quand je l'ai prévenu et Steve n'était certainement pas loin. Effet boule de neige, quoi ! Et ils ont tenus à venir.

Steve analysa l'archer, il avait mauvaise mine, de sombres cernes bien noires s'étendaient sous ses yeux, son visage était cireux, une barbe de plusieurs jours avait pris place sur ses joues et il avait perdu du poids même si cela ne se ressentait encore pas particulièrement sur ses muscles.

La plupart de la soirée se déroula dans le calme, les Avengers refusant de parler à cœur ouvert avec Clint devant ses enfants et Laura. Ces derniers finirent par monter se coucher et Laura resta dans la maison pour faire la vaisselle.

Les amis s'installèrent sur le perron. Tony décapsula les bières et les distribuas à ses coéquipiers. Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant de la tristesse de l'archer, la comprirent sans problème en le voyant la plupart du temps regardait le vide avec des yeux tout aussi vides. Le rieur Barton avait l'air de s'être fait la belle ou en tout cas était resté trois mois plus tôt en Sokovie.

-« Toi c'est fini.  
Fini ? Pourquoi ?  
Toi c'est le vide dans mes bras…  
Toi c'est mon soleil qui s'en va…  
Et moi, je reste, pleurant tout bas. ». Murmura Natasha dans son oreille puis elle posa la tête sur son épaule.

-Je n'y arrive pas...Souffla t-il.

-C'est terrible ce qui s'est passé en Sokovie. Je comprends ta douleur mais il va falloir que tu arrives à la surmonter, tu es notre coéquipier et on a besoin de toi. Dit Stark dont la méthode de réconfort était à revoir. Ce qu'il compris aisément en voyant les yeux de son soldat lui envoyait des poignards.

-Je peux pas. J'essaye, je peux pas. Jours et nuits, une seule image me reste en tête, le gamin le corps criblé de balles. Essaye de passer à autre chose avec ça ! Répliqua Clint cinglant.

Wanda s'empressa de lui prendre les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-Moi je te comprends. Sans Vision à mes côtés, mes nuits ressembleraient aux tiennes. Sombres désespérément sombres. Dit Wanda les larmes aux yeux. Et j'ai pleuré beaucoup pleuré. Il faut que tu pleures, Clint.

Et tout le problème résidait là, l'archer s'était refusé à flancher, à verser des larmes quand ces dernières menaçaient de couler, il les retenaient. Son chagrin ne pouvait s'apaiser sans pleurs. Et Clint redoutait de succomber à ses larmes, de peur de ne pouvoir se relever après.

-Parles en avec Laura. C'est ta femme, elle te soutient. Suggéra Tony

Bruce intima à Stark de se taire, il était le seul à n'avoir rien compris. A n'avoir pas compris pourquoi l'archer était dans cet état.

Wanda passa un bracelet au poignet de Clint. Hawkeye posa ses yeux sur le bijou, c'était le bracelet que portait Pietro, un simple bracelet en argent traversé d'une fine bande bleu turquoise.

-Je te l'offre.

L'archer tritura un moment le bracelet. Il finit par poser sa tête sur les genoux de son espionne, cette dernière lui caressait les cheveux dans un geste d'apaisement.

Clint releva la tête vers elle des larmes pleins les yeux.

-Tasha, je...

-Je sais, Clint, je sais. Sourit-elle, des larmes au bord des cils.

-Wanda, je l'ai...

-J'ai compris. Et c'était pareil pour lui, je l'ai senti, c'est ce sentiment qui a fait bouger ses jambes avant même qu'il ne réfléchisse. Wanda avait de fines larmes qui striaient ses joues.

-Relève toi et dis le moi, Clint. Dit Bruce en se mettant à sa hauteur.

L'archer se leva péniblement, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du docteur Banner.

-Je l'aime.

Et il s'effondra au sol tout juste rattrapé dans sa chute par un Steve qui la freina un peu. Les larmes tant retenues coulèrent. Wanda savait que ce bracelet débloquerait tout, c'était un peu de Pietro qu'elle lui avait offert. Et Bruce avait compris qu'il avait besoin de verbaliser ce sentiment qui le consumait lentement.

Clint pleurait à perdre haleine, pleurait de cet amour partagé et non vécu, pleurait de savoir que ce gamin avait les mêmes sentiments que lui, Natasha lui frottait tendrement le dos pleurant avec lui. Tous ces coéquipiers ne surent dire combien de temps cela dura sans doute une éternité mais quand les larmes commencèrent à s'apaiser, l'archer hurla si fort que Laura effrayée sortit sur le perron. Elle vit l'espionne tenir péniblement son meilleur ami dans les bras pendant que ces cris continuaient à percer l'obscurité. Puis il se calma, épuisé mais le cœur commençant à s'apaiser.

Wanda lui sourit et l'aida à se relever, elle le serra fort dans ces bras.

-Pleure dorénavant, chaque fois que tu en as besoin.

Un soldat pris un homme d'affaire par le bras et l'écarta de la scène.

-Le bon moment approche, non ? Demanda Steve.

-Je crois. Je ne pensais pas que Legolas ressentait ça.

-Et c'est moi, le glaçon qui ne comprends rien aux sentiments d'autrui ? Se moqua gentiment Steve.

-Tu sais du moment que tu as compris les miens. Dit Stark enjôleur.

Le soldat leva les yeux, exaspéré, amusé aussi à la fois et s'écarta de son amant. Il prit à son tour, Barton dans les bras, le gratifiant d'une accolade virile.

L'équipe finit par aller se coucher, Tony et Steve se rendirent dans la chambre d'amis, Wanda entra sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre de Lila et se coucha sur le matelas disposé au sol pour elle, Bruce et Natasha déplièrent le clic-clac du salon et filèrent dans les bras de Morphée, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Après les avoir tous aidés à s'installer, Clint se dirigea vers sa chambre, sa main s'arrêta au dessus de la clenche de la porte. Il n'arrivait pas à rentrer, pas maintenant qu'il avait enfin verbalisé son amour pour le gamin aux cheveux argentés. L'archer prit une couverture dans le placard du couloir et s'installa sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans la chambre de Nathaniel. Il sourit tristement en voyant le coussin brodé aux prénoms de son fils : Nathaniel Pietro Barton. Même si cette soirée avait mis du baume au cœur meurtri de Clint, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il aimait un mort. Et la tristesse de cet amour avorté avant d'avoir commencé, le pétrifia à nouveau. Des larmes silencieuses dévalèrent ses joues, il les essuyas d'un revers de main maintenant qu'il avait ouvert les vannes, il avait du mal à s'arrêter.

-Pleure chaque fois que tu en as besoin. Murmura Wanda en rentrant.

L'archer la regarda, surpris de la voir arriver si vite.

-J'ai ressenti ton désespoir. Souffla t-elle.

Clint ne répondit rien. Elle s'assit au sol, le dos contre les jambes d'Hawkeye.

-Je pourrais t'aider, tu sais à être apaisé, te faire oublier son existence, te faire oublier la scène de sa mort, son corps criblé de balles, te faire oublier sa voix...Même si ça me brisera de te faire oublier tout cela, je suis prête à le faire pour toi.

La voix de la sorcière rouge était mal assurée mais déterminée à la fois.

-Jamais Wanda. Sa voix chaude au doux accent chantant de Sokovie, ses yeux azurs, ses cheveux argentés indisciplinés, son corps fin et musclé... L'image de sa mort me poursuivra toute ma vie mais si l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi la poussait à se prendre des balles pour me sauver, j'apprendrais à vivre avec sa mort. Je vais juste repartir à zéro.

Il prit Wanda par la main et il sortirent tous les deux de la chambre de son fils. Clint amena la jumelle dans le jardin hiver, ils s'assirent sur le banc, elle lovée contre lui.

-J'ai voulu aller dormir dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas pu. C'est ma femme, je l'ai aimé sincèrement mais quelque chose est cassé depuis longtemps. Bien avant Pietro. Nathaniel, ce bébé c'était comme un espoir, un espoir qu'on redevienne le couple qu'on était au début de notre mariage. J'aime cet enfant mais il n'a pas sauvé mon mariage. J'ai besoin de partir d'ici. Je resterai le temps nécessaire pour passer à l'étape suivante pour nos enfants et nous. Puis ça sera mon nouveau départ.

Wanda tritura le bracelet de son frère qui trônait maintenant à l'endroit où elle en était sûre, il aurait fini.

-J'en suis désolée pour ton mariage. J'espère que tes enfants le vivront bien. Tu aurais quitté ta femme pour lui ?

-Je suis sûre que Lila a déjà compris que j'étais amoureux de mon ami. Sourit-il tendrement en pensant à sa merveilleuse petite fille qui l'avait entouré de tant d'amour. J'ai été un père nul ces derniers temps, trop concentré sur ma douleur. Et oui, j''aurai quitté ma femme sans l'ombre d'un regret. Ton jumeau était une tornade et a foutu un beau bordel dans mes sentiments.

Wanda rit en entendant la dernière phrase. Mais Clint avait raison, son frère était un tourbillon, un tourbillon qu'elle aimait tellement. Ils finirent par s''endormir l'un contre l'autre, apaisés bien que tourmentés d'aimer un absent.

Laura se réveilla le lendemain et ne s'étonna pas de trouver le lit vide. Elle descendit les marches, trouva Natasha et Bruce entrain de contempler une scène du seuil du jardin d'hiver. Laura s'approcha, contempla son mari le visage serein, sa main emprisonnant celle de la jumelle de son ami perdu.

Natasha lui sourit doucement et l'éloigna.

-Il va aller mieux. Pour ses enfants, c'est une certitude, pour toi, je ne saurais le dire.

L'espionne connaissait les problèmes de couple du ménage. Son meilleur ami s'était souvent épanché sur ce problème avec elle. Laura acquiesça.

Clint et Wanda furent réveillés par une petite tornade répondant au doux nom de Lila.

Les Avengers prirent le petit déjeuner puis s'en allèrent excepté Natasha qui avait décidé de rester encore un petit moment soutenir son ami. Natasha conduisa les enfants à l'école et Clint en profita pour informer sa femme de son désir de divorcer. Elle refusa, cria et pleura mêmes si son mariage s'était étiolé au fil des années, elle gardait encore un mince espoir que tout reparte comme avant. L'archer prit le temps de discuter avec elle calmement, ils mirent à plat leurs années de vie commune, ne lui reprochait rien. Leurs vies avaient juste cessées d'être en accord comme cela arrive à beaucoup de couples.

Natasha arriva en cours de discussion, elle resta discrète et monta à l'étage s'occupait de son neveu.

Laura finit par quitter le salon pour s'isolait et pleurait seule un peu mais une dernière phrase franchit ses lèvres.

-Clint, ne vis pas en aimant un fantôme. Tu ne te construiras pas une nouvelle vie sur des ruines.

Le soir même, la décision de divorcer fut donnée aux enfants. Lila pleura un peu et Cooper s'énerva. Les parents prirent le temps d'expliquer la situation aux enfants calmement. Lila posée sur les genoux de son père posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Papa, c'est parce que tu es amoureux de ton ami qui est mort ? Demanda t-elle avec toute la fraîcheur et l'innocence de son enfance.

-Pas seulement, ma belle mais aussi.

La petite lui sourit satisfaite et monta à l'étage pour se laver les dents.

Un mois s'écoula ainsi. Le divorce était en route, Clint et Natasha avaient visités des maisons aux alentours de la ferme et l'archer avait jeté son dévolu sur une maison simple avec quatre chambres, une pour chaque enfant, une pour lui. Les deux amis inséparables la décorèrent, aidés de Lila et Cooper. Une nouvelle vie commençait doucement à s'installer. Clint vivait pour le moment toujours à la ferme, il rentrait y dormir le soir et avait décidé d'y rester jusqu'à la finalisation du divorce pour le bien de ses enfants.

Laura avec l'aide de Natasha, s'était inscrite sur un site de rencontres, elle faisait douloureusement et doucement le deuil de son mariage.

Un matin, le bruit d'un moteur surprirent les trois adultes qui étaient installés tranquillement dans le salon parlant de choses et d'autres, attendant l'heure d'aller chercher les enfants à l'école à 11 heures. Laura sortit la première sur le perron et se retourna en voyant le conducteur de la voiture.

-C'est pour vous. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elle ne voulait participer à leurs retrouvailles mais de la cuisine, elle pouvait observer par la petite fenêtre de la pièce qui donnait sur le jardin extérieur.

Tony, Steve, Bruce, Wanda et même Vision sortirent de la voiture. Natasha se précipita vers le docteur de son cœur et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Salut Legolas !

-Tony, tu t'es déjà pris une flèche dans le derrière et je vise toujours aussi bien. Répliqua Clint.

-J'ai l'habitude de me prendre plus gros que ta fine flèche dans le cul ces derniers temps.

L'archer rit suivit de toute l'équipe mais le pauvre Steve se mortifia virant au rouge vif et cacha difficilement son visage dans ses mains.

-Et sinon pourquoi ai-je la chance de recevoir votre visite ? Même Vision est là et sans vouloir te vexer, c'est vraiment très bizarre pour moi.

Wanda souriante se précipita vers Clint et lui tint la main solidement puis opina la tête vers Stark.

-A vrai dire, on a un présent à t'offrir pour ta nouvelle vie.

-C'est gentil mais Tasha ne vous as pas informés que j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut.

-Je n'ai pas peur. Ton cadeau, il n'en a pas deux pareils enfin techniquement si...

-Tais toi, Tony ! Dit Steve.

Bruce ouvrit la portière de la voiture. Clint se crispa sur la main de Wanda en voyant une main saisir celle de Bruce. Le présent sortit et Clint crut défaillir sous le choc.

-You didn't see that coming !

Hawkeye se précipita vers l'homme et l'enserra de ses bras. Puis il posa ses mains sur le visage d'une blancheur nacrée et plongea son regard dans celui azur.

-Pietro...Souffla Clint troublé.

Et il fondit, fondit sur les lèvres qu'il avait tant désirés depuis des mois. Il entendit son gémissement et celui de son gamin. Ils avaient tous les deux espérés ce contact. Clint approfondit le baiser, sa langue allant rencontrée celle de Pietro dans un ballet enfiévré. Ils rompirent le contact et leurs yeux se dévorèrent à nouveau. L'archer ne douta pas un seul instant, du fait que son gamin se trouvait devant lui.

-Toi, ne refais plus jamais ça. Dit Clint en lui tapant mollement sur le torse.

-Seulement si tu ne mets pas à nouveau en danger. Dit le jumeau en lui volant un tendre baiser.

-J'apprécierai aussi. S'exprima Wanda avec un doux sourire.

Et ils rirent tous heureux, heureux d'avoir retrouver Hawkeye, heureux de voir ces deux hommes réunis.

Clint ne demanda pas tout de suite comment Pietro avait survécu, il était là et c'est tout ce qu'il comptait. Plus tard, les questions sont venues, les réponses aussi et en gros Pietro pouvait remercier son organisme qui allait aussi vite que ses jambes.

Laura fut choquée par le baiser et accepta le jumeau avec difficulté dans la vie de son ex-mari.

Lila tomba sous le charme de Pietro et lui raconta combien son papa était triste de l'avoir perdu.

Cooper adopta Pietro dès qu'il vit l'étendu de ses pouvoirs.

Assis sous le porche de sa nouvelle maison avec le gamin à ses côtés, Clint était apaisé, heureux et plus amoureux que jamais. Son amant était toujours une tempête, un vrai tourbillon mais c'était son tourbillon.

-Hé gamin !

-Oui vieil homme ? Demanda Pietro

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime, Clint. Dit le jumeau en posant sa tête sur celle de son aîné.

« Toi c'est si beau  
Toi c'est pour moi  
Toi c'est bien là et je n'y crois »

* * *

Voilà c'est fini, c'est fluffy tout plein n'est-il pas ? Je ne pouvais pas laisser le Pietro entre quatre planches. Os oblige, il n'y aura normalement pas de suite. Mais il y aura d'autres écrits avec notre vieil homme et notre gamin favoris.

Si vous avez aimé, review s'il vous plaît, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Et rendons à César ce qui est à César, le poéme s'intitule « Toi », il est de Esther Granek et est issu de Ballades et réflexions à ma façon.


End file.
